KUCING
by marryana88
Summary: Menunggu momen yang dikatakan Hange. Kesalahan prediksi cuaca. Levi dan kucing coklat temuannya.


Levi yakin tadi malam melihat ramalan cuaca dengan benar ditelevisi. Bahwa hari ini cuaca akan sangat cerah. Bahwa biasanya si pembawa acara berita dengan sopan juga penuh pecaya diri menjelaskan temperatur udara, kelembapan Ph, serta anjuran untuk mempersiapkan jas hujan atau payung bagi daerah-daerah yang diyakini akan hujan esok hari.

Ia mengangkat pandangan dari jendela apartemen, menatap sedatar biasanya pada langit yang memuntahkan serdadu air. Cangkir teh hitam panas masih berada dalam genggamannya. Kali ini Ia seruput pelan. Fokus masih memaku pada langit kelabu di luar apartemen. Tidak ada tanda-tanda hujan akan reda.

Suara erangan lirih dari bawah meja mencuri perhatian lelaki tigapuluhan itu, Levi meletakkan cangkir pada tatakan dan membungkuk dari kursi yang ia duduki. Mengulur tangan pada kolong meja, kepala ikut terjulur untuk melihat objek yang ingin diraih.

Seekor kucing coklat. Mengeong ketika Levi kembali menggerakkan jari. Memberi sugesti kepada makhluk kurus itu bahwa segalanya aman. Bahwa pria yang sedang menggerakkan jarinya ini ingin memeluknya.

Kucing itu mengeong kembali. Lebih lirih. Manik hijaunya tampak was-was.

Levi sebenarnya tidak punya pengalaman cukup untuk pernah berurusan dengan makhluk selain manusia. Dia juga ingat tak pernah mempunyai memori masa kecil sedang memelihara kelinci atau anjing. Yang sering melakukan itu hanya Hange Zoe salah satu teman seangkatan kuliahnya dulu, sampai sekarang. Tapi perempuan itu, Kalau bukan dibilang memelihara hewan malah sering terlihat seperti menjadikan binatang sebagai objek penelitiannya.

Handuk yang melingkari leher Levi jatuh ke lantai. Ia menatap sekilas, lalu menatap sengit kepada kucing coklat yang masih enggan menghampiri walaupun telah diberi makan.

Pada dasarnya Levi bukan pria yang sabar, maka dengan sendirinya tangan kekar levi meraih si kucing coklat walaupun terjadi pemberontakan. Si kucing kurus mengeong lebih tajam, badan lenturnya bergerak sana-sini, minta dilepas.

Tentu, levi menaruh kucing coklat pada pahanya. Sedetik genggaman Levi mengendur, makhluk berbulu itu hampir melompat ke kolong meja lagi. Levi menahannya, menginstruksikan pada genggaman tangannya bahwa si kucing berada dalam wilayah kuasa si pria dewasa.

Aneh, bahasa fisik itu mampu dimengerti si kucing yang menatapnya penuh ancaman dan selidik. Manik hijau si kucing yang membius sekaligus membuat Levi tertawa pelan karenanya.

" namaku Levi. Simpan tatapan itu, kau telah menggaruk tanganku tau "

Si kucing bebal masih belum melemaskan otot-ototnya. Ia terduduk kaku, tungkai siku dan pundak mengeras, dan yakin sekali bahwa Levi adalah ancaman bagi dirinya.

Levi memulai untuk menyentuh kepala si kucing coklat, usapan tangannya kaku dan hati-hati. Mengelus badan yang tegang karena sentuhan asing. Si kucing sampai terperanjat kaget walaupun masih tahu diri untuk tidak kabur. Levi memulai usahanya kembali. Mengusap keseluruh badan.

Tertarik sekaligus menemukan kenyamanan baru dari temperatur hangat dibawah telapak tangannya. Levi mengulangi elusannya kembali. Membaca tabiat baru si kucing yang nampak nyaman ketika elusannya mencapai tulang ekor. Kali ini si kucing malah mengangkat ekornya bersemangat. Pria itu mengulanginya lagi. Lagi. Lagi. Dan lagi.

Hingga si kucing coklat mendengkur keras dibawah jemarinya.

Levi menerawang kearah langit kelabu, hujan masih belum reda. Malah kilat petir ikut menyemarakkan pandangan. Salah satu tangan Levi menutup jendela kaca. Tangan lain masih giat mengelus kepala si kucing coklat yang mendengkur nyaman. Mulai menatapnya dengan pandangan manja yang jelas kentara.

Pria tigapuluhan itu meraih cangkir, menyeruput sedikit teh hitam yang mulai menghangat. Masih menatap langit kelabu diluar sana. Dan titik-titik air hujan yang membentur kaca jendela. Ia melihat pantulan cahaya televisi yang sengaja ia hidupkan di ruang santai. Menampilkan samar si pembawa berita mengenai cuaca esok hari.

Levi tidak menggerutu akibat kemelesetan ramalan cuaca hari ini sepulang dari kantor. Yang membuatnya basah kuyup dan berteduh di depan emperan toko furnitur yang tutup. Mungkin inilah takdir yang sering menjadi topik perdebatan dirinya dan Erwin mengenai pernikahan, umur, serta selera. Lalu Hange akan datang sambil menggendong balita dan anjing cihuahua dalam satu dekapan.

Mengerjap jahil padanya serta memperingati suaminya untuk tidak menyenggol topik sensitif ini pada Levi. Menghibur pria lajang sepertinya dengan ucapan bahwa jodoh pasti bertemu dan hanya cukup menunggu momennya saja, serta nasehat untuk mengikuti situs pencarian jodoh online. Ucapan Hange sebenarnya tidak cukup membantu, tetapi Levi menghargai usahanya.

Menunggu momen yang dimaksut Hange mungkin memiliki arti berbeda. Tapi bagi Levi bertemu dengan kucing coklat yang basah kuyup tertimpa hujan dalam tumpukan kertas basah, bisa saja disebut dengan momen bagi dirinya sendiri.

" tidak buruk…" Levi berucap.

Maniknya bertubrukan pada iris si kucing coklat yang menatap heran padanya, atau setidaknya yang itulah yang diperkirakan oleh Levi. Pria itu nampak berpikir, mengedarkan pada ruangan seperti mencari sesuatu, berbalik melihat pada manik si kucing, lalu teringat pada padang rumput luas di bawah pegunungan, tanpa batas, tanpa akhir. Ia pernah memimpikan hal menyenangkan tersebut. Dahulu bersama sahabat-sahabat karib dan teman kuliahnya.

Sekarang, mata si kucing coklat telah membawanya kembali pada masa-masa awal tersebut. Awal yang putih bersih seperti kertas tumpukan dimana ia mendapati si kucing kuyup.

" E..ren "

Ya… akan kupanggil kau Eren mulai sekarang. Levi bergumam sendiri didalam hati. Menyetujui nama yang akan melekat dan menjadi identitas bagi makhluk dalam pangkuanya.

Si kucing coklat mengeong lembut. Tangan Levi kembali mengelus puncak kepalanya. Pria itu tersenyum sedikit. Menggumamkan sesuatu yang hanya dikatahui oleh dirinya dan kucingnya saja.

" Eren, selamat datang "


End file.
